Fanged Hunter
by Demon Slayer Crimson
Summary: Having Jinouga and an unknown monster sealed within his body. Naruto lives life in Yukumo village were he becomes a hunter. Years later he is sent to Konaha his birth village to help it survive as a Shinobi-hunter. There he meets some new friends and discovers happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is demonic susanoo. I did a spell cheak and thought of a great second monster to be sealed with Jinouga. I don't care if you don't like it because of Jinouga. I like it so deal with it. And I am sorry for taking it off just some people were flaming me a lot.**

**Now on with the story.**

(Tundra)

A person could be seen walking through a snowy blizzard. It was a 6', blond haired, blue eyed male in his late teens. Wearing a tight black tanktop with red baggy pants that had black flames riding up the legging, arm bracers that reached his mid-bicep, and a large round shinobi hat covering his face, this was the _Yukumo Armor_. Welding the dual blade _Yukumo Ritual Dancers_, two 2' blades with a smaller blade protruding from the side of the guard which looks like a rectangle and a brown handle.

This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. High rank Hunter of Yukumo village.

Naruto was no ordinary hunter. When he was born a monster had attacked his original village from the another continent. This was _Jinouga_, a fanged has incredibly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight, but when it has built up an electric charge they stick out vertically into the air. Uniquely, Jinouga can 'charge itself up' by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, and utilize their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes.

Jinouga had attacked his village decimating all in it's path. Only for the village leader to seal the monster and another unkown monster that he didn't know about into his son. By sealing it in his son he had to sacrifice his life for the villages.

Upon doing so Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, had taken Naruto and fled the village because of all the death threats he received from the villagers. Kushina ran to the coast and boarded a ship to leave for a different continent. Once she arrived to this continent she found Yukumo village. There he learned to become a hunter and fight monsters.

Now he was going to fight one off these monsters. It's name was the _Barioth_. The _Barioth_ is a large **saber-toothed wyvern**. It's reasonably fast and can attack wildly, representing a real challenge even to experienced hunters. _Barioth_ uses its fangs and claws to slide around on the ice making it hard to keep up with. It loosely resembles a _Nargacuga/Tigrex_ in body shape, and (also like _Nargacuga_) it has many big cat-like characteristics.

Naruto was still walking when he see's the _Barioth_ not too far from his position. Upon seeing it he grabs a _mega dash juice_ and drinks it causing his stamina to stay 100% for a while. After that he pulls out his blades and charged forward. Not making a single sound in his sprint. Once he was close to the _Barioth_ he started slashing and cutting at the rear end of the monster. Upon feeling the gashes, the _Barioth_ roared out in pain before turning around and trying to bite Naruto, only to bite air as Naruto had rolled out of the way and brought his swords up in the air and clashed them in an x-formation creating a red glow on his blades called _Demonization_ (_Demonization_ is the ability to use your demon energy and concentrate it to the dual users blades making them stronger, more durable, and can use _Dash_, _Dash_ allows the user to sprint out of danger of and attack but the distance is very small and it drains the users stamina) to occur.

Naruto now using _Demonization_ was producing gashes left and right. The _Barioth_ was un-sure of what to do so it jumped into the air and dived at Naruto only for it to miss and Naruto to throw a _paintball_ at it and returned to slashing it. Minutes of being cut finally got on the _Barioth_'s nerve. So it decided to leave the area but scene it was badly injured it limped a few feet away and jumped into the air and flew to a new area.

"Damn! I was hoping to kill it here." Naruto said under his breath.

He then sprinted after the _Barioth_ using the _paintball_ that he threw to find it. Upon reaching it he noticed that it was asleep so he ran silently up to it and placed two _large barrel bombs+_, two _large barrel bombs_, and one _small barrel bomb_ around it. After placing the small bomb Naruto ran for cover were he dived into a shallow hole only for him to hear a large explosion and a roar. When he sprang up he looked to see that the _Barioth_ was dead.

"Well mission complete." Naruto said before he grabbed it by the head and dragged it back to his base camp. There he sent a falcon with the mission specs and when he would be arriving. After that Naruto fell asleep on the bed until day break where he loaded up his wagon with the camp and the monster and took off for home.

(Yukumo Village)

A flourishing mountain village at the center of a valley where hot springs flow. Structures are built along both sides of the valley because of the restricting terrain. The village's largest building is in the center where it can utilize the natural hot springs. The **Gathering Hall** is a meeting place for hunters combined with an outdoor **spa facility** for relaxation. Accommodations are available to hunters in a separate building on the village's middle level. A **General Store** and **Blacksmith** are located on the bottom level. In addition to its hot spring attractions, the village also has an active forestry where high quality lumber is exported to neighboring cities in the region.

Until recently, the village had been secured by visiting Hunters who came to use the hot springs. However, because of an increased appearance of large monsters, the village has had to request a dispatch from the Hunter's Guild.

Naruto came back to Yukumo after his long three hour trek from the Tundra. Once there the village chief greeted him.

"Naruto my boy. Excellent job." the chief said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Naruto I have a job for you." the chief said looking serious. "We received word that a village on the other continent needs help and is having hunters go and help them with there situation. Now I wouldn't be sending you if I thought that you..."

"OK I get it. You want me to go to this village and help them." Naruto said.

"Yes but listen the village that needs help is Konaha." the chief said looking at Naruto to see if any emotion shows.

"Ok, that I didn't expect but non the less I will still go." Naruto said

"Good. Now you will leave tomorrow so pack up and I will see you tomorrow." the chief said walking away once she was done speaking.

Naruto started walking to his home. Once there he walks in to see his mother cleaning the living room.

"Hello mother." Naruto said as he walked over to her.

"Hello Dear." She said as she walks over to him and hugs him.

"So how was your mission?" she asked.

"Good but mom I have to tell you something." Naruto said as he walks to the armory chest.

There he checks his equipment and returned talking. "The chief is sending me and some others to Konaha to help them."

"Oh. Ok, why are you telling me this?" Kushina asked.

"Well I was wondering what your reaction would be." Naruto said as he walked over to his other chest and checked it's contents.

"Oh. Well I think that you are ready to return there." Kushina said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Good because whether you liked if or not I was going. So now that we both agree I will definitely go!" Naruto said.

"Well I should be getting some sleep, so good night."Naruto said as he hopped on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Naruto woke bright and early. He did his morning exercise and ate a large breakfast.

Kushina walked out of her room and handed Naruto a scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"This is a special storage scroll. Just pump you demon energy in it and it can seal anything you want." Kushina said.

"Wow. Thanks mom." Naruto said as he sealed both chests in it and placed it in his _item pouch_.

After all that he gave Kushina a hug before he walked to the gate were there were other hunters of both genders saying good-bye. The village chief instructed them on what they were going to be doing and wished them all good luck on their journey before they all set off to the great adventures and great unknown.

**A/N: What was the second monster that was sealed with jinouga, and just so you know this is a Naruto, Hinata, and any character that anyone can think of from monster hunter. The character can any female that you can make. The keyword being female. But the way they look is up to you. If you have any ideas send them to me and I will pick out the best one that I see. Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Demonic Susanoo here saying that all of you that had Ideas for my fanfics are no longer needed. Dorsettr2 had given me an idea that will work perfectly for this chapter so I and sending thanks for his idea. Thank you for your wonderful idea man. Now I don't own Naruto or Monster Hunter except for the games and books.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was not having a great trip. A month in the trip, all the hunters were attacked by multipe wyverns ranging from the _Great Jaggi_ to the _Nargacuga_. Naruto had been on the front line in every attack and did the killing blow to every monster with his dual blades.

During the fights a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white and black dress, white stockings with fish netting above them, and silver sandles. There were pictures of flowers on her stockings and mini skirt. She had a goddesses body with all the right curves that would make any female envious. She had a border D/DD cup breast and long slender legs. Said woman carried a bowgun that had _Rathling gun + _barrel, that looked like the gatling gun with multiple barrels, _Rathling gun +_ frame, it looked like a normal bowgun frame that had a cylinder magazine, and _Rathling gun +_ stock, like the butt of a shot gun. The bowgun had Rathalos scales all over the entire gun. This was the _Rathalos + Bowgun_. The woman was non-other than Sakuya. She along with her friends were traveling with the hunters from Yukumo to help Konaha with there monster problem.

When they first met Naruto was fighting a **Rathalos** when Sakuya, Ailee Jeskar ( She had pink hair and blue eyes wearing a tan winter coat that bairly covered her D-cup black bra and reached down to her red skirt. She had on a pair of arm greaves that covered her entire arms and a pair of steel boots. She weilded the longsword **Eager Cleaver** and was the daughter of Graylee Jesker), and Shiki Ryuho (He had blue hair and black eyes wearing a black tank top, black pants with steel pads covering his thigh down to his feet. Around his waist was a fur cloth that was held by a black belt and arm greaves that covered his left arm. He weilded the dualswords **Arashi**) ran over to him and either covered him or attacked when an opening revealed itself. After a few minutes the **Rathalos** was slain and the four were talking like friends. Naruto had complimented on Sakuya's recovery shots that saved him a few times from the poison the **Rathalos** excretes from it's talons. After that first comment they all became great friends and would help each other with each new monster that encountered them.

The four were competitive and would try to out do the other, especially Naruto and Shiki. The two would try with every monster in sight. Only after a little persuation from the girls( for Shiki a beat down, Naruto a sweet talk and puppy eyes) the boys stopped and would only fight if provoked.

A month pasted by and the group finally reached Konaha. Shiki and Sakuya were ecstatic when they seen the Konaha's wall. Naruto was a little nervous so he decided to change into his **Jinouga S** armor so he could feel more secure with himself. Ailee was happy that they finally made it with no more trouble than they had already been in along the trip.

"Yes we finally made it!" Shiki yelled causing Ailee to hit him on the head for being loud.

"Be quiet." She said as she started to star at Naruto. Since they met him they found out that Konaha wanted his head from when he was born. But they also found out that there is only one person that he met outside of Konaha that he liked. And said person liked him back. So they dated until she had to leave but they said that should they meet again they would never leave each other again. Apon hearing that they were happy for him but Sakuya was sad that Naruto was taken but hid it behind a mask. Naruto had seen the sorrow and talked with her that night. In doing so they came to a conclusion. Naruto would see if he could date both girls. He sent a letter the next day to said female and when the answer returned Naruto had came rushing to Sakuya and kissed her on the lips, suprised she only returned said kiss until air was nessesary to continue. When she asked what the kiss was for he explained that there girlfriend said she was ok with it and that she couldn't wait to see them. Naruto had then ran off to get ready for the arrival.

"Ok Ailee." Shiki said as they started to walk toward the gate. Once they reached the gate they were met up by a ninja wearing a pair of blue pants, green flask jacket and shinobi sandels. The ninja led them to a tall, red tower where they were to meet with the leader of the village. Apon reaching the tower they walked up a lot of stairs to reach the office of the chief only to be held waiting because of a meeting. Said meeting took three hours before the meeting ended and people that the group asumed was the counsel. Once the counsel left all the hunters filed in the room. Starting from Naruto and ending from a random female hunter.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. You all must be tired. I have rooms close by in a hotel. You may stay there until you get a place for yourselves. Tomorrow we will talk." A elderly man said wearing white robes and hat with the fire symbol on the front.

All the hunters walked out, Naruto and the group walked down the streets looking around. The people were all talking and pointing at them. Naruto was looking around seeing all the stuff that was new to him. As he walked an indigo haired, lavender eyed girl was walking to them in which Naruto had reconlizied as Hinata Hyuuga, his girlfriend. He took off his helmet and when they were close he tapped her shoulder.

"Miss can you help us? We seem to be lost."Naruto said.

"Ok." Hinata said before she looked up. She then gasped,"Naruto?"

"The one and only." Naruto said as he gave her a hug. She looked up at him and kissed his lips. Naruto returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. When air became nessessary they broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"We are here to help out the village." Naruto said.

"Wait we?" She asked.

"Yes, a group of friends I made helped me out when we were attacked." he said as he moved to the side to show them. "Hinata, these are our new friends Shiki and Ailee. And this beauty here is our girlfriend Sakuya."

Hinata shook hands with Ailee and Shiki, when see turned to Sakuya she pulled her into a hug and a kiss. The kiss shocked the group and Naruto almost pasted out.

"Ok we need to get some sleep so we will see you later Hinata." Naruto said giving her a kiss before leaving. The group left to the hotel where they fell asleep.

(Next morning)

The next morning they woke to a sceam. It had came from the street. Naruto ran to the window to see the Deviljho (Deviljho is classified as a Brute Wyvern. It can only be fought in High Rank quests and is dreaded by the inexperienced and unready hunters. It primarily attacks using its powerful jaw and tail. In rage mode, it can exhale a powerful Dragon Element breath attack, which can inflict Dragonblight. Hunters afflicted by Dragonblight will find their weapon's affinity dramatically reduced. Because of their high body heat and metabolism, Deviljho are always hungry, and are in constant search of a food source. When Deviljho is enraged, its muscles will swell considerably and turn red, causing previous battle scars to become visible. In its enraged state, Deviljho's defenses also change; it becomes more vulnerable to attacks on the stomach and Elemental damage (Thunder and Dragon), while most other areas of its body become tougher.). Naruto grabbed his blades (**God of Thunder**) and jumped out the window and on the street. He ran at it with his blades in hand and slashed it's legs. The deviljho roared out in pain only for arrows to suddenly hit it in the side and black thunder piercing it. It looked up to see Sakuya firing **Dragon S** shots into it's hide. Suddenly a volley of arrows hit it and caused it to trip. Shiki and Ailee came out to see it hit and followed the trail to see Hinata in a female, gunner version armor of Naruto's armor. Naruto looked and smiled.

"Hinata time to show them what we had." Naruto said before slashing it some more. He was covered head to toe in blood that he looked scary. It got back up only to fall because Hinata shot another set of arrows into it. Suddenly Naruto was glowing red and slashed the stomach. By doing so he suddenly looked up and it's intestines fell on him. Everyone was shocked that the hyuuga princess helped kill, but was even more shocked that the male was piled with intestine from the monster. Hinata and Sakuya ran to his aid with Shiki and Ailee following behind. When they reached him he jumped out swinging his blades wildly and scared. The group stopped and laughed. Naruto turned around and seen them laugh.

"This is not funny." he said grumply. He then climbed out and went back to the room where he took a shower and changed into his Jinouga armor high rank and grabbed the **Fierce Storm Fans**. He came back out and went outside where the group was.

"Well we need to go to the tow..." "No you don't I saw everything and I want to thank you for what you've done. I also want you to think about joining the ninja ranks. The village will be most greatful if you do." The Hokage said.

"Okay but we will not follow your rules. As hunters we are bound to there rules and nothing can change that. And I want Hinata in my team. You can do all you want but she is a hunter by heart and that will not change." Naruto said.

"Okay but she is in the ninja program so she is also a ninja. But non the less, I will allow this and You will need to get to the ninja academy or you all will be late." the hokage said before walking away.

Hinata grabbed all of their hands and ran to the academy. Apon reaching it she opened the door and walked the four into the room. Everyone looked to see Hinata with four others walking behind her. The guys tried to flirt with the girls when they sat but Naruto let out some killer intent (ki) and caused them to back off. The girls did the same when the girls flirted with Naruto and Shiki. Suddenly a boy in a brown jacket with red marks on his face got mad.

"Hey why are you here? You are not ninja so get out and stay away from my Hinata." The male shouted. He was then lifted into the air by Naruto and Hinata with Naruto's blades at his neck.

"Listen you pussy. Why don't you go to fucken hell and never call Hinata yours. She is my Fiance and you will never have her." Naruto said with his eyes flashing red.

(Cliffhanger, hahahaha)

**Hey. like it, hate it, I don't care. I did it in this format because I can. So leave me alone on it. Now I may have Naruto tell the teams the monsters he has sealed, or maybe not. I haven't decided yet. If you think I should then review. Oh and Kiba will change over time so no badgering me about it. **


	3. urgent news

**Yo this is DSC and I am saying that as of now I may not be able to up load my fanfics for a while. I am having internet problems and it is getting worse each month so I have been working on my third chapter for my fanged wyvern but I am not complete as school and work have put me on a stand still. **

**I am also trying to make a Naruto Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate. If any of you have any Ideas as to how I should go about this I am all ears. PM me the info or go on LydiaBlaze (twitter) and tweet me the info.**

**I will be working out the problems soon and may have chapter 3 up before summer or a couple of days after. Either way I am sorry again and see you next time.**


End file.
